


Love Drunk

by TakingOverMidnight3482



Series: Fluff Month (April 2020) [14]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol Trigger Warning, Gen, Steve loves his children, fluff month, mentions of drinking, steve and robin are drunk af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingOverMidnight3482/pseuds/TakingOverMidnight3482
Summary: The thing about Steve when he was drunk was he was clingy. And he tended to be more affectionate. Exactly four people in the world knew that information: Carol, Tommy H., Nancy Wheeler, and Robin. He'd intended to keep it that way as long as possible.
Relationships: Steve Harrington & The Party
Series: Fluff Month (April 2020) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685734
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	Love Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Day Fourteen: Drunk Nights
> 
> Steve Harrington is my fav character, and I love making him the sarcastic dad friend bc that's what he is. I love him. Also I just made bagels so I'm having a pretty okay day lol. 
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt and stuff at the bottom, hang in there y'all!!

Steve Harrington was drunk.

That in and of itself wasn't unusual – after the Upside Down fiascos (not once, not twice, but _three fucking times_ ), all of the older teens were slowly becoming heavy drinkers. Was it healthy? No. Did they try to abstain? Absolutely. Did it always work out that way?

Not a fucking chance.

What was unusual about this time was, in the midst of his seventh beer with Robin, the little twerps came barging into his house like they owned the place (by little twerps, of course, he meant Dustin, Max, and Lucas, because Mike was still visiting Will and El for Thanksgiving). "STEVE!" Dustin hollered from the foyer, and Steve groaned, burying his head in his hands. "WE'RE HERE FOR YOUR RICE KRISPIES TREATS!"

"In the cupboard, dipshit!" Steve yelled back, struggling not to slur.

Robin was giggling from her position on the couch, beer clutched by the neck of the bottle in her fist. "Ohhhh. They haven't seen Daddy Steve drunk, have they?"

He pointed a finger at her, squinting. "Shut…the fuck up. Dustin basically has. Russians. Fuck you. Don't call me Daddy Steve."

Robin snorted and dissolved into further giggles, swigging her beer.

The thing about Steve when he was drunk was he was clingy. And he tended to be more affectionate. Exactly four people in the world knew that information: Carol, Tommy H., Nancy Wheeler, and Robin. He'd intended to keep it that way as long as possible.

Max wandered into the living room, stopping in her tracks and eyeing the bottles littering the carpet. "Oh. Did we interrupt something?" she asked, a cheeky grin on her face.

Steve didn't trust himself to answer, so he took another long drink while Robin wrinkled her nose. "Gross. Disgusting. Don't…fuck. Ew."

"Gee, thanks," Steve deadpanned. "You interrupted nothing except binge drinking, you…fucking twerp."

Max's eyebrows lifted and she leaned out into the hall, where Dustin and Lucas were squabbling over how many Rice Krispies to take. "You guys know they're SUPER drunk, right?"

"No way!"

The clattering of a couple cans of soup made Steve groan. "Can you assholes leave, please?"

"Steve Harrington, saying please?" Lucas gasped in mock shock. "Who are you, and what have you done with Steve?"

Steve rolled over so that he was face down in the carpet. "Steve is dead, leave a message."

Robin's laughter was more snorting than actual laughter, and Steve made a note to mock her about it later. "He's just _embarrassed,_ " she taunted. "That his kids are seeing him absolutely fucking _plastered._ "

Steve could practically hear the laughter in Dustin's voice. "His kids?" the dweeb laughed, like he didn't think Steve thought of them as his own kids and wouldn't give up his life for them. "Oh god, how drunk are you, dude?"

Steve whined into the carpet. "Shut the fuck up, Henderson," he said, and he was proud that he only slurred a little bit.

"He's very drunk," Robin mock-whispered. "Like, suuuuuuper drunk. Russian level drunk."

"Oof, that's pretty drunk," Dustin confirmed, and his voice shifted. Something a little more concerned, a little less patronizing. "Do you guys need anything? Food, or water, or some shit?"

"Definitely water," Max said, and Steve looked up to see her shaking her head. "Whenever Billy got drunk, he chugged like a gallon."

"Billy was an asshole," Steve declared, thumping his head back to the floor.

Max pursed her lips and left the room, heading for the kitchen. Steve winced, pushing to his knees. "Wait. Wait, Max…fucking…shit."

The room spun as he got up too fast, and then Lucas was standing there, one hand steadying him while Dustin led him to sit down on the sofa. Robin had gone quiet on her couch, watching them intently. "Sssorry," Steve managed, settling his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. "That…that was a dick thing to say."

"No shit, dude," Dustin muttered.

"He was a jerk to her," Steve said, dropping his hands and spreading them in the air. His fingers were shaking, and the room was still spinning a little. "I don't like…don't like when people are assholes to y'guys."

He could feel Dustin and Lucas looking at each other over his head. "Thanks, I guess," Lucas said.

Max came back into the living room, handing off a glass of water to Robin before stepping in front of Steve. "You done being a dick?" she asked.

"Yeah. 'm sorry," Steve grumbled, taking the offered glass. He stared down at the surface of the water for a moment. "Just want you to be okay."

"I'm…I'm fine?" Max said in surprise.

Steve couldn't see her expression, but he imagined it was confused. "Don't want anyone hurting my kids," he said to the water, scowling a little. "Not…not fucking allowed."

He took a drink, letting the cold, metallic taste filter over his taste buds and wash away the bitterness of the beer that had been lingering on the back of his tongue. A weight sank down next to him, and then Dustin's voice, soft and teasing, as he asked again: "Your kids, huh?"

"Fuck you, Henderson."

"Love you too, _Dad._ "

Steve set the glass down on the coffee table, turned, and trapped Dustin in a headlock with his arm, giving him a noogie on the head. The boy squawked. "Shut the fuck up, Henderson."

"He looovvvvves you guys," Robin chorused from where she was now hanging upside down off the couch. If Steve could've reached, he would have kicked her. He let go of Dustin and put his head back into his hands.

"Shut up, of course I do," he said. He could feel his ears burning.

There was a moment of quiet from the group, and then Max, chuckling. "Okay, obviously we have to stay and take care of you two."

"Nng, no, it's late," Steve protested, looking up at the mantle clock too quickly and making the room spin again. He groaned, rubbing his temples, and a gentle hand settled on his shoulders, rubbing. He didn't know if it was Dustin or Lucas, but he appreciated the gesture. "Y'have to go home."

"It's 8 o'clock, Steve," Lucas told him. "Our parents aren't gonna go ballistic yet. We've got time."

"You guys are too nice," he whined. "You're not allowed to be this nice, you're dipshits."

"There's the Steve we know and love," Dustin laughed. He and Lucas stood up off the couch and joined Max, heading towards the kitchen. "Don't worry, we won't burn your house down! Sit tight!"

"I don't trust them," Steve informed Robin, who was slowly sliding to the ground like the gay she was. "I love 'em, but they're gonna burn the house down."

Robin snorted, and it turned into giggles as she rolled fully onto the floor, snickering into the carpet. "Fuck. Fire extinguisher?"

"I should just call the fire department now."

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's fic: Rain, Danny Phantom


End file.
